The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for performing arthroscopic surgery on joints and more particularly to suture button devices and associated methods for anchoring and tensioning of sutures during and after surgery.
Various types of sutures, suture fixation devices and associated methods are known in the art for securing a suture in a desired position and/or at a desired tension during and after surgical procedures. In many surgical procedures, a transosseous hole is drilled through a portion of bone, forming a rigid tunnel for passing a surgical instrument or a suture. The drilled tunnel includes a proximal opening adjacent a tissue repair site where a procedure for the repair of tissue is generally performed, such as but not limited to a procedure to repair a meniscus root tear in a knee. The drilled tunnel generally also includes a distal opening at a location remote from the repair site.
During such procedures, one or more sutures are attached to the tissue to be repaired. A free end of the suture is then inserted through the proximal opening of the drilled tunnel and passed away from the repair site to the distal tunnel opening. The suture then exits the distal end of the tunnel and is tensioned to manipulate the damaged tissue into a desired position. The free end of the suture extending out of the distal tunnel opening must be pulled tight to maintain tension on the tissue following the operation. After tension is applied, the suture is fixed in place using an anchor to maintain the desired tension.
Numerous types of suture buttons and suture anchors are known in the art for tying off sutures on the distal end of transosseous tunnels for maintaining tension. However, such conventional suture buttons are often inadequate and may lead to unintentional release of the applied tension on the suture over time. This may cause the tissue to heal improperly, leading to discomfort and pain at the joint and potentially requiring additional operations to reapply the necessary tension.
For example, some conventional suture buttons tend to position the suture at the location passing into the distal tunnel opening in a manner that is axially misaligned with the tunnel opening. This may cause the suture to or rub or chafe against the edge or wall of the drilled tunnel opening, thereby wearing on the suture and eventually loosening or breaking the suture tension over time. Additionally, some conventional suture buttons may cause tension loss because they position the suture material in between the button and the bone tissue at the drilled tunnel opening, causing the bone to impinge on the suture material or to inadvertently torque the suture button leading to loss of tension.
What is needed, then, are improvements in suture button devices and methods for surgical procedures.